


Reckoner

by MrMagpie



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, colin masturbates a lot, schoolboy radiohead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMagpie/pseuds/MrMagpie
Summary: a fluffy little schoolboy coed fic.





	1. ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ed's POV.

Where could Cozzie be? Ed smoked outside behind the school, waiting for Colin to join him. He always loved talking to Colin. No matter the subject, he could listen to him for hours. He wasn’t like his other friends, he seemed to have no concern with coming across as “cool,” which made him even cooler. He enthused about things and got excited and it showed and Ed just ate it up.

Finally he heard the doors open and Colin came out. He seemed a bit out of breath and frazzled but Ed paid no mind. Colin was weird. Maybe he was just hurrying to catch up with Ed. Colin greeted him with a toothy grin as Ed pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and offered one to Colin. He took it out of the pack with his mouth and Ed lit it for him. Ed felt a twitch in his trousers. He ignored it.

“What took ya so long, Coz?”

“Just.. had to take care of something.”

Ed raised an eyebrow but chose not to push the issue.

“Alright.. well we haven’t had a good talk in a while. I miss our chats. You been okay?”

Colin scratched the back of his neck and stared at his shoes. “Yeah… been fine. You?”

“Fine.”

There was a silence, but it was never awkward between them. Ed could sit in silence with him all day. Whether they be chatting away or having a quiet moment, as long as he was around Colin he was content.

Colin shivered slightly and moved closer to Ed. Ed felt another twitch.

“S’cold..” Colin said still staring at his shoes.

“Yeah, we should go in soon,” Ed said, now staring at his shoes as well, and stepping on his cigarette to put it out. He noticed Colin wasn’t quite finished with his. “I’ll wait for ya,” Ed said with a smile. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Another shiver.

“You okay Coz?”

“Just cold.”

“No I mean… well yeah okay.”

Colin finally looked up at him, with a worried expression. Ed wasn’t sure why, he knew something was up but he figured Colin would tell him eventually.

“Here, help me finish this, we gotta go to class soon,” Colin offered Ed the cigarette. Another twitch.

They finished the cigarette before long, just as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. They would be late after all.

Ed was a little disappointed he didn’t get much of a chat with Colin. He thought about him all throughout class. What was up with him? He decided to invite him to his room after class, maybe then he could get something out of him.


	2. ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin's POV.

Colin knew Ed was suspicious of him at this point. All the lingering glances, awkward moments, trying to get a bit too close to him. Ed had infected his mind like a virus these days. Colin had an idea of what was going on, but he would deny it until the day he died. He and Ed were friends, and that’s all they’d ever be, the lady’s man he knew Ed was. As feminine as Colin was, he knew Ed would never go for it. So he pushed it down, so to speak, and soaked up as much of Ed as he could. He’d have to be content with that.

Some days his desire for Ed became too much, and he had to excuse himself to a private place to indulge himself a bit. Today was one of those days, but just as he was heading to the washroom after class, there was Ed waiting with his perfect smile. The feeling in Colin’s trousers was on red alert, observing the way Ed’s uniform fit his arms, as if they were ready to rip the seams of his jacket. He always wore his clothes a bit tighter than necessary, much to Colin’s dismay. Colin turned beet red and began to sweat, strategically hiding the bulge in his trousers with his school bag. He was almost lost in a trance. But Ed’s deep, yet soft voice snapped him out of it.

“Hey mate you wanna join me for a fag?”

Colin stuttered and couldn’t take his eyes off Ed’s. He would spend time with Ed any chance he got, but now wasn’t such a good time.

“S-sure let me… take care of something first. I’ll meet you out there.”

Ed shrugged and walked toward the back exit. Colin watched him for a moment, feeling like his brain might melt, before he remembered the pressing matter at hand. The matter pressing at his zipper, the matter that would soon be in his hand.

Thankfully there were no boys in the washroom. He hardly made it into a stall and locked the door before his hand was down his pants. He had to grit his teeth and clench his jaw to keep from whispering Ed’s name. This wouldn’t take long.

Colin cleaned up and checked his watch. Just barely enough time to get out there and have a chat with his Ed. _His Ed…_ he wished. He knew he looked a mess and was still in a daze, but he knew Ed would never guess what he had been up to. He hoped at least. He made his way out the back doors as quickly as he could, as to spend as much time with Ed as possible. That beautiful smile Ed always greeted him with melted his heart. He wished he could at least only have dirty thoughts about him, that made a bit more sense, boyish curiosity and all. But it was unfortunately so much more than that. He loved Ed. He loved him more than he had ever loved a girl. Is this what it’s like to love a boy? No, this is just what it’s like to love Ed. He would never admit that to himself though.

He put on an heir of confidence and played it cool as best he could. Maybe if he could impress Ed with how calm and cool he was, he wouldn’t raise suspicion. But just like Ed, he saw through him right away. Ed could tell something was up with Colin, but he hoped he couldn’t tell exactly what.

Colin couldn’t come up with anything to say to Ed today, which wasn’t like him. He could usually go on about music, art, or politics for ages with Ed. He wracked his brain for a topic but all he could focus on was how physically near him Ed was, and how he ached for him.

Despite everything, Colin always felt completely relaxed around Ed. He was cold and he cuddled up to him before he had a chance to even think about what he was doing. He glanced up at Ed but he didn’t seem to mind, what a relief. The silence between them was beginning to get deafening. Naturally, Ed didn’t seem to be affected by it. Of course he wasn’t. Colin kept his cool, while his heart pounded at his chest, begging to be freed. He wanted to get closer to Ed, but he told himself this was as close as he was ever going to get. He hoped he could at least share a cigarette with him and have an indirect taste of his lips. He screamed internally as he watched Ed’s lips form a perfect pucker around it. Maybe it was a bad idea.


	3. ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thom Yorke, the all-knowing ratboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed's POV.

Ed caught up with Colin after class. Colin seemed delighted to have his attention, at least that much hadn’t changed. 

“Hey Cozzie do you want to meet in my room after this next class? Thom is out for the week so it’ll be just us. We can have a chat and maybe listen to some records, I just got two new ones I think you’ll like.”

Colin looked like he was going to faint. Ed leaned in a bit just in case, and he heard Colin’s breath hitch. He was beginning to have thoughts of what might be going on with him, but that couldn’t possibly be it. Another twitch in his trousers, this time coupled with a skipped heart beat.

“Ed.. I would love to,” Colin said staring right at his lips as if he were mesmerised. Another twitch already? His trousers began to feel a bit tight and his mind wandered, but he quickly pushed his thoughts out. It couldn’t be. It would never happen.

“Great! I’ll meet you there later on,” he said giving Colin’s shoulder a rough squeeze. He knew how delicate his little Colin was, but it was more to prove something to himself. Prove what? _His little Colin?_

As soon as the bell rang Ed darted out of class and to his room. He had never been more excited to see Colin. When he got to his door Colin wasn’t there yet. He hoped he was still coming. He went in and put his things in a corner, loosened his tie and threw his jacket on his bed. The place was a mess. He kicked some things around the floor to make it at least look halfway decent. Why did he care what Colin thought of his room? Most of the stuff was Thom’s anyway. Thom had packed pretty light for a whole week away…

As he began getting lost in his thoughts, he heard a knock at the door. He swung it open, “Cozzie!” he said a bit too enthusiastically.

“Nope, Thom. Are you hanging out with Coz without me?”

Oh.. it was Thom Yorke. He guessed he’d have to find out what was wrong with Colin another time.

“I thought you were away for the weekend? Yeah I just invited him to listen to some records and stuff…”

“And stuff…? Well it turns out nobody is coming to pick me up till around seven tonight. Guess you won’t get any alone time with Colin.” Thom winked and Ed blushed before he could say something. “Well lemme in,” Thom pushed past him and flopped onto his own bed, tossing his things in the middle of the floor, as usual. Ed was about to say something when there was Colin, looking flustered and a bit disheveled again.

“Oh hey mate.. uhh I guess Thom is joining us after all, he’ll be out of here tonight. I mean we can hang out then if you want to sneak out and… y’know, just come in.” Thom shot him an inquisitive glance. Both Colin and Ed were now turning red. Thom smiled knowingly and shook his head.

“Oh.. oh it’s fine yeah maybe I will but he can hang out with us now.”

“Of course I can, it’s my room too.”

Colin turned redder than Thom thought he possibly could, and meekly made his way into the room. He sat awkwardly on Ed’s bed, as Thom had taken up the entirety of his own.

As the evening went on they chatted away and listened to records. Thom did most of the talking, much to Ed’s annoyance. He always had something to rant and rave about. He thought he was so smart and deep. While Colin and Ed seemed reasonably comfortable, there was something a bit different about them. Thom noticed the awkward glances and the way they looked at each other when the other was speaking. Thom almost felt like a third wheel. He chose not to bring it up when Colin left, he knew it would come out eventually. That they would come out eventually.

Thom knew. Thom always knew.


	4. ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cameo by Phil Selway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin's POV.

Ed had squeeze his shoulder too hard and Colin wanted more rough touches from him. He couldn’t stop thinking about him through the entirety of the lesson. The notes he had attempted to take were incoherent. He had to take care of another pressing matter before he made his way to Ed’s room, just to make sure he didn’t embarrass himself.

As he reached the top of the staircase, Ed’s door was already open and he was standing in the doorway, looking behind him into the room. Someone must already be in there. Colin hoped it wasn’t a girl. Colin could see Ed had removed his jacket and loosened his tie. His top four buttons were undone and Colin swallowed hard. He should have at least removed his own tie before he came, how much cooler Ed was than him. At least he had untucked his shirt, which he had just noticed.

He was greeted by a very awkward Ed O’Brien. It must be a girl in there. Colin was filled with dread. He wanted to turn around and run. But much to his relief, it was only Thom. He hadn’t left for holiday yet. Colin felt like he could breathe again. Maybe now he could actually talk to Ed and it wouldn’t be so awkward. He could tell Ed was feeling a bit out of his skin, and he knew it was his fault. He had made Ed feel weird with his silence and acting out of character. He kicked himself. He wished he could tell Ed how he felt, but he knew that would be catastrophic. He wasn’t even sure himself how he felt.

Ed had invited him to meet him again after hours when Thom had gone. He immediately took him up on his offer, and immediately regretted it. He couldn’t bail at this point.

Seeing his friends loosened up a lot of tension in Colin. He felt better in the few hours they spent together. His trousers didn’t explode, he only turned red when Ed caught him staring, and Thom was none the wiser. A pretty successful evening, he thought. He had managed to continue keeping his secret, and he was determined to manage it the rest of his life.

Before night hours Colin had to return to his room. His hands were sweaty and he nearly tripped over his feet trying to make his way down the staircase. The reality that he would soon be with Ed alone in his room had hit him, and he was practically vibrating with anxiety. 

“Hey where ya been Coz?” Phil greeted him as he walked into their room. Colin knew he obviously looked shaken up, but Phil was pretty oblivious to these types of things.

“Just hanging out with Ed and Thom.”

“And no one invited me?”

“Hey listen.. I might go uhh study with Ed later tonight. So I’ll be gone.. after hours.”

“Tisk tisk. Bad boy Colin. That’s alright, maybe I’ll catch some sleep away from your obnoxious snoring. Wait, studying? Really?

“Something like that.”

Before Colin snuck out that night, he excused himself to take care of another pressing matter. Just in case.


	5. final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody's POV, really.

Thom had finally left and Ed sat on his bed in his pyjamas waiting for Colin. Why was he so nervous? What did he even want from Colin? Were his suspicions true? He would have to find out tonight, he couldn’t handle any more of this silence between them. He had to know what was going on with Colin, hopefully it wasn’t what he thought. Or hopefully it was.

He heard a gentle tapping at his door and opened it a crack, peering out and was greeted by Colin, all smiles as usual. Ed couldn’t help but smile back, and he let him into the dark room. He turned on a dim lamp by his bed, so as not to raise suspicion to anyone who may be monitoring the halls.

“Hey Coz, I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve been really wanting to talk to you alone. I’ve missed you.” Ed realised what he said and hoped Colin didn’t notice him blush in the dimly lit room.

But Colin did… and he grinned from ear to ear.

“Yeah I missed you too. I mean, I missed talking to you. What did you want to talk to me alone about?” Colin nearly squeaked as he spoke.

“I’ve just… I don’t mean to pry but I’ve noticed you’ve been acting kind of odd and you’re my best mate and I’m dying to know what’s up. I have some speculations but I’d really rather just talk to you about it. Are you okay? I’m your best friend Cozzie, I mean I think I am. You can tell me anything.” Ed put his hand on Colin’s knee and squeezed.

Colin couldn’t breathe. No… he couldn’t tell him anything. I mean, he could tell him everything, but not this. “Yeah… yeah Ed you’re my best mate. What…what…what were you um…speculating?” He was being too obvious, get it together Coz.

“I don’t want to say, it’s really weird.” Colin thought maybe he really did know what was going on, had he been that obvious? Damnit Colin, you’re a stupid little boy with a crush. It’s nothing. He doesn’t need to know.

“I thought we could tell each other anything,” Colin said faking a smile. Ed’s hand never left his knee.

Ed took a deep breath and shuttered letting it out. “Promise you won’t think I’m some kind of freak? I mean I’m probably wrong but I’ve seen girls act like you before around me and it’s probably wrong but I just —”

“Yeah,” Colin interrupted. Yep, Ed knew. It was all over. He was doomed.

“Would it be weird if I kissed you?” Ed finally spat it out. He thought Colin would jump out of his skin and go sprinting down the corridor. He would tell every boy in school he was some kind of poof. Maybe he was just a poof for Colin.

Colin felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him. It was just like Ed to be forward like that. He liked that about Ed, but he knew it meant Ed couldn’t possibly have the same feelings for him, he would know by now if he did. He considered running away and never speaking to Ed again. What could he do at this point? It was the moment of truth, there was no escape.

“I… uh…I mean. I. Why do you ask?” The words fell out of his mouth like vomit. Ed bit his lip, reconsidering how to approach this.

“Would it be?” Ed’s mind couldn’t keep up with his mouth.

“No.” Neither could Colin’s.

Ed leaned in not expecting Colin to meet him halfway. Teeth clashed but lips were soft and breath was hot and arms were shaking and eyes were open wide as saucers and neither boy could pull away.

“I’m sorry,” Ed finally whispered, still inches from the other boy’s mouth. Colin couldn’t speak so he put his hand behind Ed’s head and pulled him into a series of more hot, breathy kisses.

———

The next day Ed rang Thom. He hadn’t a clue how to feel about the whole ordeal and he knew Thom was pretty good at helping him sort out his thoughts. Thom was never one to judge, and he wouldn’t go ratting him out. He was a good friend to confide this sort of thing in.

“Hello?”

“Thom! I have to tell you something. Are you alone?”

“Yeah, you okay mate?”

“Okay, I have to sit down. You should sit down too.”

“What the fuck Ed? What’s the big deal? Oh…” Ed could hear Thom’s smirk through the phone.

“Colin came back to my room last night like he said he would and… I don’t even know how to explain this… It happened so fast and I know you won’t judge me but I don’t really know what to do about it now and I think I need your advice I mean where do we go from—“

“You guys better not have broken the ice on my bed.”

“What? What do you mean? How did you—?”

“Please, Ed.”


End file.
